Dean's Jawline
by Abethia
Summary: Dean has left Sam to skip out on the research that needs to be done. Sam knows better. Sam talks to Cas about Dean and insist that he talk to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am sorry that i did not update soonEr but i was kinda busy. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>A warm Summer breeze, a roaring engine, and "Eye of the Tiger" playing full blast. This is one of those times where Dean is fully at ease. Castiel sat in the backseat of the impala as Dean continued onward unaware of Cas's presence there. It was late in the afternoon and Dean had told Sam that he was going to take a drive (this being after the fact that Sam said ' research'). Yes, they were on a case and Dean didn't want to do anything else but hunt the damn thing.<p>

Dean relaxed more into the driver seat and Castiel smiled. He secretly spied on these times that Dean had; Castiel had always enjoyed whenever he looked so relaxed. But he never told Dean that he did this, because Dean would say something like 'Dude, that is not normal' or' That is creepin' me out, Cas! Stop it!' So he did this in secret; maybe it was better that he didn't know.

Dean's finger taps lazily as "Can't fight this feeling" played on his radio. He had always liked this song, but as far as anyone else knew, he did /not/ like this song; but Castiel knew.

There was a tingle in the back of Castiel's mind. This was a sign that Dean was thinking or talking about him. Cas wasn't quite sure why Dean was thinking about him or what he was thinking about. He normally called when he was on a hunt, and he never just called him during his free time driving around in the impala. Dean quietly whispered the lyrics and Castiel could barely make it out. Castiel had never personally heard this song, but when Dean sang it it sounded familiar.

Dean mumbled the next few lines of the song and then Castiel's ears perked up when Dean sang louder. Dean was bobbing his head and dramatically hitting the steering well as the next two beats of the song played. Castiel was surprised with how much feeling Dean was singing with. It was as if he was directing it to someone who knew.

That thought brought a pain to sound in Castiel's chest. He didn't quite know what it meant but it occurred when he thought of not being with him; and when Dean was with other hunters mostly, and some of those women Castiel often sees Dean with. Sam once told Castiel that this was called' jealousy'. Cas didn't know what this word exactly meant but he knew how it made him feel, and he didn't like it. Human emotions always confused Castiel, but he never really had to deal with that until recently. Being closer to Dean made him realize how much more human he was than to being an angel. The more he was around Dean the more emotions he experienced.

As Dean continued to sing, Castiel soon realized that these lyrics meant something to him. Each word he saying, each note that rang in his years, held a place of importance to him. But how could a simple song hold such meaning? Especially a song that Dean claimed that he didn't like. As Castiel ponders this a ringing comes from one of Dean's phones. Dean sees that it is Sam who is calling and picks up the phone tentatively.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Castiel here's a jumble of incomprehensible words from Sam before he hears Dean reply.

"I'll get right on that. Just give me...three hours, okay? "Dean frowns,"No, this has nothing to do with him, and why are you in my business anyway?" After a few seconds Dean's face contorts to a look of surprise. "No, I will not call him; I don't need him here right now. How about you call him if you're so interested in him?"

Castiel hears Sam sigh and then hang up. "What a bitch," Dean snears,"He can't tell ,e what to do. Only I can do that. What does he know anyways?"

In the back of his mind, Castiel senses Sam is praying to him. Normally cast wouldn't go when Sam called, but Dean's conversation with Sam intrigued him. He appeared before Sam within seconds.

"Yes, Sam what is it?"

"Oh! Hey Cas, I didnt think that you would show."

"Well, I am here now. What is it you want?"

" Have you talked to Dean lately?"

"Not as of recently. Besides the last case we had, I don't think so," Cas frowned.

"I think you should go pay him a visit; he's driving down Blackberry field Road, in Kentucky."

"I know where he is."

"How did you know?"

"I was just with him."

"Oh! So did you talk to him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Wait, Cas, I'm confused. Did you or did you not talk to him when you saw him."

"I was sitting in the back of the car. He did not see or hear me because I didn't want to make myself known to him."

"You were...spying on him?"

"I like to think of it as watching over him," Castiel smiled.

"Okay..." Sam gave Castiel a look that the angel didn't recognize and then Sam smiled, "Well, when you do get the chance, please talk to him."

"I was waiting until he prayed to me. He normally does not like when I show up in 'baby,'" Castiel said as he gave finger quotes.

"Just do it, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"I believe you Sam, but I don't really know if he even wants to talk to me. The case you two are working on, it does not require my assistance. He only calls when I am needed; never just to talk."

"He just doesn't know when he needs someone to talk to."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Cas inquired.

"I think he wants to talk to you right now."

"Why, does he need me for some reason? it didn't seem so."

"He, um, needs you in an emotional sense."

"I do not understand."

"Just, never mind. Can you just go talk to him?"

"Fine. He wont be very pleased at my arrival though."

"I don't think that will matter to him," Sam grinned as Castiel disappeared.

"Destiel," Sam whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it doesn't involve Dean's jaw yet, but trust me, it will.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry! I haven't been updating like I said I would, and I'm so sad about that. Also by the way, if you want to just get random comments follow me on twitter AbethaFinn **

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit!" Dean gasped as he almost swerved off the road, "Don't scare me like the Cas!"<p>

"Sorry, but Sam said that you needed to talk to me."

Dean reached over and turned the radio off. After doing so, he brought one hand to his forehead. Yep, these headaches will never end if Sam keeps this up, "Is something the matter, Dean? Does your head hurt? I can heal you."

"No, Cas, its fine, my head just hurts a little. That's all," Dean lowered his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel and tried to relax.

This proceeded to be extremely hard with Castiel sitting in the passenger's seat. Dean could feel eyes on him for another hundred miles.

"So, I guess you didn't want to talk," Cas spoke up after a while.

"Cas, I was just takin' a drive, okay? Nothing really worth talking about."

"Oh…alright."

Dean thought he heard some major disappointment coming from his angel companion but he ignored it. The next moment Dean looked in the passenger's seat and Cas was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean hit his heads hard on the steering wheel anger, "You can't give a 'good bye'?!"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair; why was this so difficult? He had fought countless ghost, vamps, and demon, and yet he couldn't talk to the one angel who had made his life so much better. Anytime he wanted to say how he actually felt, he said the opposite of what he meant.

Dean grabbed his phone and called the only person who knew his situation.

"Sammy, I messed up."

* * *

><p>"He is the most important thing to me, and he doesn't believe that I care about him, but I do Sammy, I just don't know how to tell him," Dean's voice stretched across the other line and into Sam's ear.<p>

Sam, of course, was grinning like a madman at Dean's confession. He had always known about Dean's fixation with Castiel. He had just never said anything about it.

"What can I do to help, Dean?"

"You can…uh…help, somehow?"

"Don't worry Dean, I'll take care of it."

"You're a lifesaver, Sammy."

Dean ended the call and Sam smile; this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Sam gathered up the necessary ingredients and set them down on a table nearby. Sam had the most brilliant idea, and he wasn't going to do it alone.<p>

He put in the last dry ingredient; now for the blood. He made an incision on his hand and held it over the bowl. Of course nothing happened at first, that was usual, and after 15 minutes, Sam was becoming irritated.

After an hour of doing nothing, Sam decided it was a waste of his time.

"You called, Sammy?"

Within seconds Sam had his pistol in his hand staring at Gabriel.

"Oh, it's you, where have you been? I called you over an hour ago," Sam complained as he lowered the gun.

"I was busy, what can I say? Too many lovers not enough space."

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the nearest chair. Sam had called Gabriel while in the library at the bunker Dean and Sam now called home. Well, at least _one _of them did.

Dean didn't know of Gabriel, since his 'death' with Lucifer everyone though that Gabriel was dead. When Dean had gone out for breakfast in the morning a few days after Gabriel had 'died'. He appeared to Sam and told him how not-dead he was. Sam decided not to tell Dean because Dean hated the guy. Sam wasn't too pleased with the archangel either, but he did save their lives.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Samuel Winchester, don't think I couldn't see that."

"What if I knew you could see it?"

"You get on my nerves sometimes, y'know? And why did you call me anyways?" Gabriel sat down on the floor in front of Sam and looked up at him.

"So you know about the whole 'Dean and Cas' thing, right?"

"Yup, what about them? Do you think that their entire dealio needs to be figured out? Is that what you were needing my help with?"

"Yes, um, I have an idea and I thought that you would be interested."

"You would be correct, Sammy, I am interested. What were you thinking?"

* * *

><p>"You found the cause of the all the attacks that have been happening? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Sammy?"<p>

It had been a few hours since Dean had last spoken to Sam; clearly, though, Sam had done some researcher.

"I just found the page in a book in the library. It's called a Kelpie. It explains the missing people and how they were all last seen at the lake."

"Great, how do we kill it?"  
>"I have all the ingredients for the placement spell. Meet me at the storage unit a little ways from the bunker."<p>

"Yeah, okay, be there in a bit."

Dean turned the impala around and headed for the storage unit. Immediately after he hung up the phone, Sam snickered. Gabriel was currently luring Castiel and the plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p>When Cas left Dean he went into a hotel room that he had been staying in. Castiel had finished his hunt in this town considering that ghosts were never that difficult to deal with.<p>

Cas laid down on the bed and thought for a moment. He never quite had the time to think anymore.

Things like hunting monsters by himself always made him kind of tired, but this shouldn't have been a big deal, right?" An angel tracking monsters wasn't the problem, but the real problem he had was that he felt like a piece of him was missing; Cas was lonely. When he was alone like this he didn't have a human companion who would always ask him to go get pie at three in the morning, or to move away from him because of personal space, or something. He didn't have anyone like Dean Winchester when he went hunting alone.

But Dean didn't want to talk to Castiel right now. Dean was taking a drive. Cas know knew that you never talked to Dean while he was driving, and even if Sam told you he would want to talk to you, he really didn't.

Castiel liked Dean, he really did, but sometimes it could just get complicated. More than ever, Dean had been 'taking a drive' more and more often. He was doing this so much now that Cas was starting to get suspicious. Why _did_ Dean like to drive around so much? Earlier, when Cas was watching Dean drive, nothing of major importance happened. As Castiel often saw, all Dean did was drive. What could have possibly been so importan-

"We interrupt this program to bring you another episode of Casa Erotica."

Out of nowhere, the television in Castiel's room turned on. Cas looked at the screen in a mix of shock and confusion. When he saw Gabriel on the screen though he stared.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel inside the TV looked at him in pretend shock, "Hey, there bro! Long time no see."

"I thought that you were dead, everyone did."

"Not necessarily," Gabe said as he appeared out of the TV and next to Castiel.

"What does that mean?"

"Sam knew he just wanted to keep me to himself," Gabriel said with a smirk, "But that's beside the point. The thing is that I was to talk to you, but not here."

"Why not here?"

"Too many outside forces. Meet me at the storage unit a little ways from where Fort Winchester is held up. In about…20 minutes."

"But Gabrei-"

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel was gone. This left Castiel with a whole bunch of unanswered questions. But, he supposed that they would all be answered in 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry again...But at least I didn't completely forget. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyfluff! This has been quite an adventure! I am going to leave Fanfiction sadly. I am going to finish this fic but i am going to put most of my writing over on Wattpad! I am Abethia or Abetha Finn**

**So I would love to see you all over there! I am putting out more stories over there and transferring the stuff from gere to there! Thanks for your support!**

Dean pulled up to the storage unit two hours after Sammy's call. This was after a couple of stops at a few different gas stations and a few slices of pie. If Sam had found out what that thing they were supposed to be fighting was and how to kill it, then that was good news. But that didn't mean that Dean couldn't grab a slice of pie on the way.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he reached for the door,

"Yeah, Dean, I'm in here!" When he heard Sam reply he quickly opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

"It's too dark in here, Sam, where's the light?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm in here!"

Um...that doesn't answer my question..."

"Yeah, Dean, I'm in here!"

Dean followed Sam's voice until his legs hit a small table.

"Damn." As Dean felt around that table, he found a small tape recorder that had Sam's voice on it. Dean quickly shut it off and wondered what the Hell was going on.

"Dean? Is that you?" To Dean's right he heard a voice. As he turned to look his breath caught in his throat. Castiel stood, maybe 20 feet away, dressed in his normal trench coat, but to Dean, Castiel had never looked better.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean said as he approached Castiel slowly.

"I could ask the san of you."

"Sam told me to meet him here."

"That us what Gabriel told me."

"Wait, Gabriel? I thought he was dead!" Dean scowled. If Gabriel was involved then something was going on.

"I thought so too. It turns out that he was associating with Sam for a while and just never told us."

"That sneaky son of a bitch."

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't think that Sam was that sneaky. He had a good reason for hiding Gabriel's real where-a-bouts."

"What good reason?"

"You do not seem very fond of my brother, and so Sam didn't tell you that he was alive. Sure Gabriel has dine a few things to you and to Heaven as well but I believe that Sam may have forgiven him and then decided that you would not be so easily decided."

Damn right I don't! The dude killed me over and over again. Though I don't remember, Sammy told me that was what he did."

"He must have a better reason. The real question is what are we doing here in the first place?"

"If Sam isn't here and Gabriel is involved somehow then of course nothing good can happen," Dean said as he looked around the dark room.

Neither Castiel nor Dean could see very far in the room where they were. Dean could barely see Castiel at all.

"I agree well maybe we should leave and sort everything out outside."

"That sounds better than staying in here," Dean agreed.

"You guys can't leave yet!" The voice of Gabriel came down from a pair of speakers, "The show hasn't even started!"

"What is the meaning of this Gabriel," Cas started, "You said we needed to talk."

"Yes, and we will, but not right now...later.

A faint whisper is heard from the speakers, "Yeah. Yeah. Hold on a minute," Gabriel told the other person.

"Who's that talking to you?" Castiel questioned.

"Hey, Cas." Sam's voice is heard over the speakers.

"Sam? What is this? Why are we here?" Dean was getting frustrated now.

"Sorry, Dean, I'm not supposed to spoil it. It is kinda a part of the plan that Gabe and I came up with. Talk to you guys in a bit."

A click was heard and then nothing.

"What the Hell was that about?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that they are going to let us out until we do something."

"What are we supposed to do anyway?"

"Gabriel and Sam didn't specify."

Dean sighed and sat on the floor. He guessed that thus had to do with the fact that he had that conversation with Sam earlier about Cas. But there was not way in Hell that he was going to tell Cas that. Cas couldn't possibly like him back anyway. Cas was an angel for crying out loud. How could he love a human, especially Dean.

"What is the matter Dean?" Cas asked as he sat down next to Dean.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I probably wouldn't, but you could still talk about it."

"Cas, I don't like chick-flick moments."

"I don't understand that, considering that you are not a "chick". How would a "chick-flick moment" work?"

"Nevermind, Cas."

"Well, I would still like to help you Dean."

"That's nice of you, but no. I don't think you can help me with this."

"Why not? I've always been able to help you you not trust me to help you now? Dean, please. I've been your friend for so long now and I-...care, about you, and for your well being."

Dean stood up and a gentle blush spread on his face.

"Cas..."

Castiel stood up and moved closer to Dean. He looked at his hands and fidgeted nervously.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up at Dean and moved close enough so that their noses were almost touching. "Cas...do you. Do you really...you know..."

Castiel breathed in to answer but was interrupted by the blaring of the speakers.

"LE KISS!"

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled, "This isn't the time! You ruined it!"

"Sorry! They are just too cute!"

"Shut up! Shhhh...Hey, wait! What are you-"

"I think it's time for us yo try some of this ourselves. You know...wink wonk."

"What...WHAT! What do you think your- mfjfocdjvtivheo!"

Sam's muffled screams were heard over the speakers.

"Um...Sam?" Dean questioned.

Silence.

"Dean? Where did they go?"

"I dunno, Cas, but I have a feeling we don't wanna know." Dean shivered.

Castiel took a step back. Well, I think we should go find them, this silly game is over."

"What? Cas-"

"I'm sorry Dean, but I think it's time that Gabriel and I had our talk."

Castiel was gone before Dean could say anything, and he was left thinking about that the Hell just happened...


End file.
